


从北极圈到赤道

by shunziqing



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Chinese Language, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:56:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shunziqing/pseuds/shunziqing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>片段</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

他们在摩尔曼斯克。是冬天。

Napoleon觉得这可能是惩罚，因为上个任务中他们违抗命令，造成很多麻烦。但也可能是奖赏，为他们的应变能力和圆满结局。

无论如何，12月31日，他们在北极圈内漫长、仿佛永无止境的极夜里。

 

Illya倒是毫无障碍地融入了这个寒冷、严酷的环境中。他穿巨大的工作靴，抽苏联自产的香烟，在外面除非必要绝不开口，好像怕体内的热气儿会跑出去似的。Napoleon那些精巧的“资本主义违禁品”被他收缴了去，一股脑丢进箱子最底端，他的西装更是在芬兰就被打包，邮寄回国。这简直令人发指，于是Napoleon拒绝给自己挑选符合苏联审美的衣服，改而穿起了Illya的。反正Illya自从到了安全屋就几乎没出过门，他除了和Napoleon换班监听以外，主要活动就是擦枪吃饭和睡觉，睡觉占大部分。像只冬眠的熊。

 

雪自他们来了以后就没有停过一刻。Napoleon有时疑惑这个城市怎么还没被整个埋葬在白雪之下。

不过Illya对他说，“下雪是好事。不要出太阳，太阳冷，把你耳朵冻掉。”

当时他们躺在狭小公寓的狭小双人床上，暖气烧得极烫，让人赤身裸体仍觉燥热。他们肌肤相贴，Illya因为高潮过去而显得困顿，口音浓重，语法更是弃他而去。

 

Napoleon在12月31日回到他们的公寓。他抖抖帽子上的雪，把套鞋留在门口。补给是一些金枪鱼罐头、香肠、几颗红菜、土豆、奶酪和黑面包，他现在已经能做出一顿不会叫Illya抱怨“不是俄罗斯式”的红菜汤了。

新年夜，反派放假，所以他们也能沾光休息。卧室里，Illya四肢大张地趴在床上睡觉，大脚板和光裸的小腿露在被子外面。Napoleon抚上他小腿下方一个仍然泛着粉色的枪伤，手上的寒意叫Illya哼了哼缩回了腿。他的脚趾也是暖和的，似乎手脚冰凉的毛病在回到这个天寒地冻的祖国以后也被奇迹般治好了。

“Ильюшка，”Napoleon趴在他耳边说，“С новым годом.”

 

他们在晚饭时互相敬酒，却没说任何祝酒词。只是酒杯相碰，发出叮的一声清脆声响。

 

临近午夜时，雪骤然停了。到处都静悄悄的，几乎能叫人听见海涛的声音。窗上没一会儿就结出了大片冰花。

Napoleon抚过Illya缠在他腰间的长腿，将对方的喘息堵在嘴里。

突然间，天空裂开来，从里面迸出光彩，充满了整个房间。

Illya仰起头，倒着去看窗外的景象，“Боже мой”他发出一声低沉的呻吟，也不知道是赞叹景色还是Napoleon的技巧。不过这头一次对Napoleon来说没那么重要，此时此刻，他全神贯注地看着Illya的眼睛，好像那里映着全世界的色彩。

 

 

 

（翻译：①“Illyushka，新年快乐。”②“老天爷。”）


	2. Chapter 2

“你像只烧熟的龙虾。”是Illya见到Napoleon以后说的第一句话。

“真是谢谢啊，Peril。”在Napoleon和目标的女儿在海边温存缠绵的三天里，Illya看起来到完全没什么变化，不过值得庆幸的是，平时总把自己捂得严严实实的俄国人终于抵不住热浪换上了夏装，挽到手肘的亚麻衬衫和短裤露出他线条修长的手臂和小腿。

“我以为有人会给你上防晒霜。”没禁住诱惑，Illya伸手去捏Napoleon爆皮的鼻尖儿，被一掌拍开。

“有是有，不过从来没顾得上。”美国人意有所指地挑眉。

 

马累的阳光就像海水一样充裕，一不小心就会被淹没了。

Illya想着Napoleon会怎样游到目标的水上小屋前，赤裸上身，像是海神的后裔，然后说“哦抱歉，这些小房子长得都一个样”，就这样进驻芳心。

Napoleon则想着怎样把Peril拐到海滩去，没准还能激他去学冲浪。

然后他们亲吻。

 

Napoleon的嘴唇有一点点爆皮。他的头发还带着湿气，卷得要命。他穿难看之极的夏威夷花衬衫，扣子几乎开到肚脐。

等Illya扒掉他的短裤才发现，“你究竟是怎么把*屁股*也晒伤的。”

 

Illya埋在Napoleon又湿又热的身体里，不知道是热带天气给他的错觉，还是这人体温真的比平时高。

Napoleon是完全不会被晒黑的类型，整个人红通通。可他并不在意Illya的抚摸，趴在床上，拱起下身，后背显出一双对称的腰窝，“魔术师从不揭露自己的秘密。”

“这种秘密我并不想知道。”Illya咬着牙。他的手掌包着Napoleon的胯骨，拇指摁着那对腰窝。他真的很想舔舔它们，可又不想离开温柔乡。

 

他们缓慢地摇摆，好像被海浪推着。空气里充满Napoleon慵懒、毫不掩饰的呻吟。

高潮时，Illya一口啃在面前那个发红的肩头上。

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
